1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel marking color formers useful for recording materials such as heat-sensitive copying paper, hectographic printing papers, pressure-sensitive copying papers, etc., and the process for preparing the same. More particularly, this invention relates to novel lactone compounds of pyridine-carboxylic acids and the process for preparing the same.